


Agent Buckley?!

by Paddy_2020



Series: The SEAL and the Medic. [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angry Eddie Diaz, Angst, CIA agent Evan Buckley, M/M, Oblivious 118, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020
Summary: Evan Buckley spent 4 years in the US Navy SEALs, working with SEAL team 6 on mostly counterterrorism operations. Until he was accepted into the CIA - now a firefighter by day and CIA intelligence officer, managing assets inside a home grown terrorist organisation by night, Buck has to make the choice to tell his fire crew the danger they have unwittingly been in for the last three years since he joined them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s)
Series: The SEAL and the Medic. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042890
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Agent Buckley?!

**Firehouse 118:**

”Buck, you’re mother’s just called - something about a car accident!” Chimney shouted down to the other man as he was cleaning the trucks”

”Shit! Did she say where?”

“Do you wanna come and speak to her?”

”Yeah, probably a good idea” - Evan Buckley does not have a mother, or at least not one who cares about him enough to phone, ever. Instead he has the CIA who recruited him after leaving the SEALs and he knows instantly that there’s no car accident, but that this is their agreed signal that he needs to make his way to Langley immediately. So he goes to the phone.

”What can you tell me about what happened?”

”It was a head on collision”

”Shit” head on collision was effectively the CIA’s equivalent of sending up an SOS flare for him. If they were calling to say that, he knew he needed to see them immediately.

“Do you think you could come to see us Evan, your father’s pretty badly injured” another bad sign - a badly injured father meant that something was going down and he needed to be careful.

”Ok, I’ll do my best to make it to D.C immediately” Buck walked over to Bobby’s office immediately “Cap, I’m gonna need a few days leave immediately please”

”Why Buck, is everything OK?”

”No, my parents have been in a car accident. It’s apparently pretty bad and my dad’s not in a good way at the hospital”

”Don’t even give it another thought, go. We’ll make up the shortfall”

”Thanks Cap, when do you need me back. It’s just that they live in D.C”

”Oh, say two days. Is that Ok?”

”Brilliant, thanks”

Buck immediately ran to his locker and grabbed his rucksack, removing the false bottom in it and withdrawing his gun and holster, before clipping it to his waist, under his jacket. He was glad Eddie wasn’t about as he was the only person at the station who might recognise the firearm. However, he escaped without detection and immediately made his way to LAX - stepping into his business class seat (one of the many perks of being a senior agent) and waiting for the plane to take off and fly him to D.C

** George Bush Centre for intelligence, Langley, Virginia - that evening: **

“Agent Buckley, glad you could make it so quickly” Sarah Cunningham, his boss, said to him as he walked in.

”Well, I could hear in your voice that you weren’t particularly happy when you phoned me. What’s up?”

”So, the far right group you’ve been tracking in LA” she started as they walked into a conference room, locking the door behind her. “We’ve finally isolated their leader, David McClain and have developed a take down plan. But we have a problem” she was halted by a knock on the door before it was unlocked and the deputy director walked in.

”Deputy director Stephens”, Buck began. Offering his hand to the man. Despite their rank discrepancy, the two men had become relatively fast friends upon meeting, both having a shared past with Stephens having been poached from Delta force.

”Good to see you Evan. How’s LA treating you?”

”Certainly beats the stint I had to do in Kabul”

”I’m sure it does. Anyway, have you brought him up to speed yet, Sarah?”

”Just finishing up, as I was saying, we have a problem. We’ll be sending in the Deltas - we’re not taking any chances, but we’ll need a positive ID before he can be taken down”

”That’s where you come in” the deputy director said “You’ve been surveilling him for the past three years so should definitely be able to make that ID, yes?”

”Oh yeah, he’s got pretty distinctive features”

”Good, anyway. The plan is for the deltas to bring you in, for you to make the ID from a distance and then they’ll try to take him in alive if possible. If not, the lethal shot will be yours to authorise on the day”

”Ok, that sounds pretty watertight to me. All bar one thing - what happens if I’m out on a call?”

”We’ll get cyber on it so that you’ll be off shift on the day”

”And what if paramedics are needed and the 118 turns up”

”Again, cyber should deal with that. Unless they’re in the area and get caught on the scanner, we should be fine”

“Well, Jeremy, you’ve certainly got a foolproof plan. Now it’s just down to us to execute it”

”Good man Buck, in the mean time. I want you armed at all possible times and I also want you to keep you CIA anorak in your car at all times - if they get wind of this, we might have to go early or you mind end up having to defend yourself and the rest of the 118 if someone comes for you at the station”

“Shit, you think that’s a possibility. They’ve become like a family to me, I don’t want them hurt in the crossfire”

”We’ll put plain clothes FBI on the station to be on the safe side then and give you a tail when on calls”

”Brilliant”

”Ok Buck. Be careful and I look forward to seeing you soon for the debrief. Don’t blow your cover, even after this there’s still work to do”

Sarah Cunningham then walked him back to the front door and said “We’ll send word when the mission’s finalised. Now go and get that bastard for us”.

** 118 the next day: **

“Buck, can you came in and speak to me for a minute?”

”Sure”

”Buck, your parents have accidents with alarming frequency - I can’t keep sustaining the amount of leave you’re taking because of them. I’m going to have to send a report to Brigade saying as much, I’m sorry.”

”Bobby, you can’t do that”

”Well actually, I’m obliged to”

”No, you don’t understand. You _can’t_ do that”

“Buck, stop acting so weird. Also why are you carrying that bag around all the time?”

”What, I always do this. It must just be the first time you’ve noticed”

”Buck, let me see inside the bag. I used to be like this and whenever I carried a bag around it contained drugs which is not something I want for you”

“No, Cap, honestly I’m fine”

”Let me see inside the bag” Buck had no choice. If he downright refused to show the contents of the bag he would look really suspicious. He was just going to have to hope Bobby didn’t get the false bottom out.

He handed the bag over and Bobby started rifling through it, and, because Buck had used up all of his luck for this month already apparently, he managed to pull the false bottom out. “Buck, what’s this?” he said as he pulled the glock pistol out of it.

”Bobby, I’m licensed for a concealed firearm. I can show the documentation for it”

“Buck, this is a fire station. What are you doing with a gun? What if a kid came in and found that? What if they started playing with it and pulled the trigger?! You know I have to report this. And you can consider yourself fired from the LAFD. Get out”

”Bobby. I need to keep this job.”

”Then you shouldn’t have brought a gun in here!”

”Bobby, keep your voice down. I can’t have other people suspicious”

”What? Buck I think you’ve finally gone mad. Now I think I can understand why you carry a gun - your time with the SEALs probably conditioned you to need that safety net, but you can’t have a weapon in a firehouse. So I have no choice but to fire you.”

”Bobby, if I tell you why I carry a firearm you need to understand that it is a felony to tell anyone else, even Maddie or Athena. Ok”

”Buck, what the fuck is going on”

”I’m not a firefighter. Well, not really - I’ve passed the academy, but it’s not really my _job._ I’m actually an intelligence officer with the CIA”

”You expect me to believe that?”

”Here’s my proof of ID”

”What about the phone calls?”

”They tell me if I need to go to Langley or if I need to be somewhere”

”So your parents are actually fine?”

”As far as I know. But I haven’t spoken to them since I joined the SEALs”

”Why are you here?”

”There’s a far right terrorist grouping operates from LA, I’m the senior agent in the CIA team that manages our assets inside the organisation. As for the gun, we’re planning a raid and it’s just an extra precaution in case someone wants to send a message to the CIA. I carry it on my waist whenever I’m not at the station”

”I take it it’ll be futile then to complain about your persistent leave?”

”If you did, you’d probably be the one leaving the station”

”Ok, are you actually Evan Buckley?”

”Oh, yeah. Whilst at times I’ve had to use another name for my work. Living three years pretending to be someone you’re not really isn’t healthy. Evan Buckley just has a few extra skills and accomplishments that you don’t know about otherwise. I’m just about as open a book as you thought I was when I walked in here”.

”Can I ask one thing. Are we in any danger?”

”If I do my job right, no you’re not”

”The ideal scenario is that in a few years time, once the mission is done. You’ll walk on one morning to my resignation on your desk and I’ll be gone as if I never was here in the first place” Buck felt a pang of guilt at Bobby’s sad expression. He had formed a close bond with the 118 and really would miss them. Still, if he got promoted he could occasionally return and see them as he wouldn’t be managing assets anymore and would instead be based at Langley.

  
As soon as Buck left the office, he headed round the back of the station and called the CIA. “Hey, Sophie. Can you get me Sarah Cunningham please. Tell her it’s urgent but not life threatening”

”Buck! Is everything okay?”

”Yeah, I’m fine. But I had to break my cover with my boss - he found my gun and was about to make a big thing of it. Don’t worry though, I trust him and I have enough dirt on him that even if I’m wrong I could make sure he wouldn’t want to say anything”

”Ok, I don’t like it but if you trust him we’re good. Bye” Just as Sarah hung up her phone, buck heard the station alarm go off and ran in to grab his turnouts and jump into the truck. He saw Bobby watching the black sedan following the truck and knew that there would be questions once they got back. The call was only minor, a shooting actually. As if Buck wasn’t on edge enough. And once the team returned to the station Bobby immediately called him into his office

”Buck, after this morning’s revelations I’m going to presume you know who those people in the black sedan that follows us about are”

”Yeah, they’re FBI backup should something turn hairy. Hopefully they never have to leave the car but it’s still good to have them about”

”Does Eddie know?”

”No way. But I do also have a guy keeping an eye on him and Chris. I’m not going to let anything happen to them or any of you. Don’t worry. You didn’t even think anything was up until you saw the gun so let’s keep it that way for everyone else. Yeah?”

”Fine, but I seriously don’t like this”

”You get used to it” then Buck’s phone went 

“Hello, Buckley?”

”Agent Buckley sir, three been movement in the target so we’re bringing forward the op by a week. We need you in place tomorrow”

”Ok, Cap. I’m gonna need tomorrow off”

Bobby just sat there looking terrified before squeaking in the affirmative

”When do I meet the team?”

”Go to the FBI field office tonight and we’ll meet them there - although you’ve worked with most of them before”

”Sounds like a plan. I’ll just have to speak to my boyfriend and cancel our date night”

”Please don’t become attached to your cover story Evan”

”You’d understand if you saw him. Three years of keeping my hands to myself - it would’ve been impossible anyway”

“Fine, just don’t come to me in tears when you have to go”

”If I have to go, I’m putting a ring on him and bringing him with me”

”Ughh, you do know the number of time...”

”I’ll be there tonight, sorry that’s the bell. Have to go!”

”Be safe Buckley”

”Eds I’m going to have to cancel tonight. An old friend from the SEALs is in a bad way and we all want to keep an eye on him so he doesn’t do anything he’ll regret”

”I understand, I’ve done the same for army friends”

”Thanks babe”

** Later that Night, FBI California field office: **

“Agent Buckley, just this way. Here’s your team”

”Hi guys. Please call me Buck”

”Hi,” the leader said. Buck always loved getting to work with SEAL teams and Delta force - other agents despised the groups, however, Buck always commanded their respect as a past SEAL himself.   
  
“Right, so who have we got then?”

“This is Marty - Martin Robinson, our sniper cover”

”Good to see you, up for some action tomorrow?”

”Yes sir”

”Good, hopefully you and I don’t have to do much talking. But if we do, do you know your shot?”

”Sir yes sir”

”Please, I’m not your commanding officer, please just call me Buck”

”Then here we’ve got our breacher, Jamie Poots”

”Have I worked with you before?”

“Used to be a SEAL like yourself. You’ve probably trained with me at some point”

”Well, at least one reliable person on the team”

”Watch it, we outnumber you”

”Ohh, threatening violence towards a field commander. Charming” they all laughed at the comment before Buck went round meeting the full team before briefing them on the target.

“Does anyone have any questions?”

”Yeah, you didn’t clarify. Are we going for a lethal take out or live capture.”

”Capture if possible. But there’s only three ways he leaves that building. In handcuffs, on a stretcher or in a body bag. In short I have clearance to authorise a lethal shot if I feel it’s necessary, but I want to get in a room with him and ask some questions if we can. Anything else?”

”Nope, agent Buckley, I think we’re all good”

”Brilliant, see you tomorrow guys”

** The next day: **

“Where’s Buck?”

”Yeah Cap. I thought this was his shift?”

“He was meant to be in, but the department contacted me saying he was running over his maximum hours and needed to drop a shift every month for them to be legally in the clear”

”Ohh, he’s been working that much”

Buck drove up to the holding point, wearing his CIA windbreaker and openly carrying his firearm. It was always interesting to see the looks they got from civilians when they started amassing for an op - the look of surprise and fear when the feds pulled up always seemed strange to him. But then again - generally the CIA, FBI and military didn’t exactly get together to go have afternoon tea so maybe the people clearing out of the area as quickly as possible were justified. Buck was just waiting on the LAPD and LAPD SWAT units to arrive and seal off the area so he could start. He was riding the high of adrenaline and getting himself psyched up for what was to come when he heard a familiar voice.

”Sergeant Grant - LAPD. Who’s in command here?”

”Agent Buckley Ma’am”

”Hey Athena, didn’t realise we’d be getting you today”

”Buck, what the hell are you doing?!”

”We’re about to raid an apartment to capture a suspect. We’ve been tailing him for years at this point so we don’t want him to slip away from us. I’ll brief you properly when the SWATs arrive”

”Sir, I’ve got calls from Langley and the Pentagon for you”

”Ok, put Langley through first please.”

”Sorry, I have to go to the command centre for a minute. I’ll catch up with you once we’re done Athena”.

Athena just stood looking dumbfounded at the revelation that Evan Buckley was actually a CIA agent, in truth it hadn’t really sunk in yet.

”Right everyone. Needless to say, any information I give you today is highly classified! If you share it you will be charged with a felony and will undoubtedly endanger the lives of intelligence assets! Our plan is relatively simple. Delta force, the FBI and the CIA are going to go in and grab this guy, hopefully alive but if that’s not possible the CIA is the only organisation with the power to authorise a lethal shot. On this scene, I am the only person with that power - should something happen to me, you need to contact Langley immediately and get that power passed on to the next in the chain of command. Do you all understand! Finally, LAPD and LAPD SWATs, I know you think this should be your op, but it isn’t. The guy in here is very dangerous so please no heroics, leave that to the Deltas. Let’s do this. Deltas on me, get ready to move in!”

  
“BREACHED!”

”Ok, Snipers, this is Agency 1, be advised raiding party entering building”

”Received, Agency 1”

”Go, go go!”

”GUN!”

”Hold your fire, I repeat hold your fire! This is agency one. Verified ID, it’s him”

”Get Back or I’ll shoot! Get Back!”

”David, I can call you David yeah? I’m Evan, now I have to tell you that we’re here for you one way or another. If you don’t do-operate with us, we have authorisation for a lethal shot. Whereas, if you do-operate we can see about how your jail term could be reduced. Ok?”

”GET BACK OR I’LL SHOOT!”

*BANG* Beck could practically feel the round whizzing past his head

”Delta 1, this is Agency 1 - Non - lethal shot authorised. Normal rules of engagement apply” Buck shouted into his radio, drawing his own weapon.

“Received Agency 1”

”Non - lethal authorised, Neutralise the threat”

”Command, this is Agency 1, get RA units out here. Please be warned shots have been fired and shooter is still active”

”RA units are on their way sir”

”Target down!”

”Delta 1, this is Agency 1. Sit rep.”

”Target neutralised but alive. Repeat, he’s down but still with us”

”Delta one, this is Delta two. Target checked and disarmed”

”Agency 1, this is command, RA units 118 and 136 are on their way”

”Received. Going out front to wait for them”

”Delta 1, this is Agency 1. Please do not move the target until paramedics arrive. Unless he poses an imminent threat to himself or others”

”Received. Target poses no threat”

Buck walked out of the building to greet the paramedics, only to be met with an incredulous looking Bobby and a startled looking Hen, Chim and Eddie. Shit, he’d heard the command team say the 118 were on their way, but it hadn’t registered with him that it was his 118.

”The target’s right inside. I apologise in advance, he’s not very happy”

”Target, Buck he’s a person.”

”You don’t know him like I do”

Hen and Chim ran in past him with the stretcher, before Eddie turned to him “We are definitely talking about this later” and they ran in together.

Athena sought out Bobby before he charged on behind Buck and the team and said “did you know about this?”

”Yeah, I did. But he made it quite clear I wasn’t to tell anyone”

  
  


“Snipers, this is Agency 1. Be advised civilian paramedics entering building. Stand down”

”Received Agency 1. Standing down”

“Command this is Agency 1. Snipers have been stood down”

”Received”

Hen was still baffled by the sounds coming out of Buck’s radio, until she realised that he was actually the one in charge of this whole circus. She saw him packing off the Delta force operators, all bar one who he dug in with and sent over to the paramedics from the 136

”Captain 136, Captain 136. This is Central Intelligence Agency officer 1, please be advised Delta force operator with head wound being sent your way for triage” Buck then walked over to the 118 crew and asked them to let him know when the man was stable enough for transport.

“He’s good now Buckaroo, or do you prefer” Hen put on an official voice “Agency 1”

”Haha, Buck’s fine, we just have to be able to identify ourselves easily. Agency’s for CIA and 1 says that I’m the most senior CIA officer on scene”

“Never knew you did this Buckaroo”

”That’s kinda the idea”

”Right, he’s ready for transport”

”Command, this is Agency 1, prepare escort motorcade, package is on the move to the hospital”

”Escort motorcade? Buck what’s going on?”

”He’s dangerous Hen. There’ll be a Delta force presence inside the Ambulance, which will be inside a motorcade of about five vehicles, there’ll also be two other decoy motorcades”

”Where are you in all this?”

”I’ll be driving the lead car”

”Ok? This really doesn’t make any sense, I’ve treated guys who have been arrested before but this, this is new”

”He’s number five on our North America most wanted list”

”Shit, no wonder you’ve pulled out all the stops”

”Yeah, it’s at moments like this that I love what I do. Anyway let’s move!”

”Eddie, there’s no room for you in the ambulance”

”But hen, I’m the only one with experience of gunshot wounds like that”

”Hey, I’ve got very personal experience with gunshot wounds” Hen replied 

“Sure you can ride up front with me. Just hold on - CIA Buck has a heavy foot” Buck told him.

Eventually, once Hen and Chim had the patient secure and the two Deltas had hopped into the ambulance, Buck pulled out his radio “Command, this is agency 1, package on the move in motorcade 1”

”Ok agency 1, notifying all other motorcades. Traffic outriders are already deployed”

”Ok, all drivers, this is agency 1, motorcade one is on the move” Buck flipped the lights and sirens on in his black suburban and then took off, going well above what even the ambulance and fire truck would normally do. As they drove Eddie looked out the windows, which had a blue tint, showing that they were made of bullet proof glass and saw teams of traffic cops at every junction, blocking cars from interrupting the path of the motorcade. It felt surreal to be sitting next to his Buck whilst all this was happening.

”Buck, why didn’t you tell me?”

”Because it’s classified. Don’t worry you were never in any danger, both you and Chris have had a plain clothes FBI tail for the last three years”

”WHAT!?”

”Yeah, I couldn’t have you getting hurt, you mean too much to me”

Eddie was just about to reply when Buck radioed the command centre “Command, this is Agency 1, approaching ER. Please notify the predetermined hospital about the nature of our patient”

”Notifying hospital Agency 1” at that moment Buck’s car started to slow, before screeching to a halt in front of the ER doors. Buck reached across and gave Eddie a kiss, before opening his door and running into the reception area.

”CIA, CLEAR THE ROOM!”

”What have we got?”

”Gunshot wound to the left shoulder of a known terrorist, he’s dangerous so there’s going to be a Delta force and SWAT presence in site until he’s discharged. Also one of the Deltas who brought him in got a glancing head wound”

”Ok, can I get a name?”

”Agent Buckley”

”Paramedics 118, this is agency 1. ER sweep complete. It’s safe to bring in the package”

”By the way. He is under arrest so there’ll need to be arrangements made to facilitate guards on his room”

Once Hen, Chim and Eddie had rushed McClain inside, another Black suburban drew up, containing fresh CIA officers

”Are you Evan Buckley”

”yep, I take it you’re the relief shift?”

”Yeah, you head home. I heard it got pretty hairy out there”

”Certainly did. If I was an inch or so taller I’d be lying in the back of an ambulance right now”

”Ouch. You’re one lucky bastard aren’t you”

”Anyway, enjoy babysitting duty. Call me if he talks - I’m the senior agent on his case”

”Will do. Good night sir”

Buck walked back out to his car and saw Eddie waiting for him “I take it they left without you”

”Yeah, I wanted some alone time with my man”

”Haha, well I’m afraid I’ll have to drop you at the station. I can’t let you see where the field office is”

”That’s okay. I also think you might owe the 118 some sort of explanation”

”Well, I’m still active, so I can’t say much. But I’ll tell some of my story I suppose”

”You’re not going to leave are you?”

”No, I’ve got at least two years of work down here ahead of me still and even when I do leave. I have every intention of making an honest man of you and taking you with me”

”Okay, good. I don’t want you to ever leave. Also, do you bring the gun to my house when you visit?”

”Yeah, but I keep it under lock and key as well as unloaded for Chris’s safety”

”Good, that was the one thing I was worried about”

”I honestly thought you’d be more annoyed”

”I want to be, but I get it, you aren’t allowed to tell anyone. It’s not as if you were keeping it a secret cause you chose to, you had to” after that, they pull into the station car park and Buck is cornered by Hen.

”what on earth is going on Buck, I didn’t want to make a scene earlier. But from the fact that you had the most elite unit of the military arresting him for you. He was dangerous - did you think of us at any time during that?”

”Yeah” chim started “I feel a little used to be honest”

“Guys, it’s the way the CIA works. I got posted here and started working with you guys, because you’re near to the target, you’ve had security from day one and I carry a gun at all times”

”You’re really a CIA agent?”

”Yeah”

”I don’t believe you! I have kids to go home to and all you can think about is your job. You used us Buckley” Hen shouted

”Hey, leave him alone!” Eddie intervened. Meanwhile Bobby was staring on with a look of betrayal painted all over his face.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea, tell me what you think if you want to read more.


End file.
